The present invention relates to the treatment and prevention of foot disease in cattle and other types of hoofed animals. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of metal astringents for the treatment and prevention of hairy heel wart disease.
Hairy heel wart disease, also known as Papillomatus Digital Dermatitis (PDD), Digital Dermatitis (DD), strawberry heel warts, or Mortellaro disease, is an infectious disease transmitted among hoofed animals. The disease is manifested as painful skin lesions that form near the junction of the skin and hoof area. In the progressed state, the lesions can produce long hair-like skin growths (papilliforms). The effects of the disease include lameness, loss of weight and decline of general well-being. In the case of dairy cattle, the disease results in a loss of milk production. In some cases, interventive surgery may be required to protect the life of the animal. The disease etiology is recognized as a multivariate problem involving environmental, managerial, and bacterial factors. Exposure to high levels of moisture and manure is likely a significant factor to the disease. In addition, the rapid response to topical antibiotics indicates a bacteriological factor, and Treponema spirochaete has been observed in lesions linked to hairy heel wart disease.
Treatment practices for dairy cattle may vary tremendously from farm to farm. Most farms, particularly large dairy operations, may treat the cows multiple times per week to help prevent new cases of hairy heel warts and treat existing infections. Common prophylactic treatments include copper sulfate or formaldehyde with copper sulfate.
Foot baths are commonly used to apply the copper sulfate. After the cows are milked, they are directed to walk through troughs containing a solution of copper sulfate. As more cows move through a foot bath, the trough may become filled with so much soil and organic waste that active components in the foot bath become ineffective, and the trough may even become a vehicle for transferring bacteria between cows. Thus, the foot baths require a significant labor commitment as the solution in the foot bath may need to be replaced frequently. Moreover, these types of foot baths result in high volumes of copper sulfate waste, and in some cases, formaldehyde waste. Copper sulfate is becoming more expensive and the associated environmental concerns continue to increase. There is a need for a system and method of effectively treating and preventing hairy heel wart disease that eliminates the use of copper sulfate, while simultaneously reducing material costs and labor costs.